Meeting old friends
by Serenabishop97
Summary: When old friends of the Autobots return things become far more interesting for Cade, Tessa, Shane and Joshua. Especially when Galvatron makes an appearance
1. Chapter 1

**I thought after watching Age of extinction, I thought what would happen if the bots saw old friends. Enjoy**

Chapter 1

Cade was looking up at the sky. "How long do you think it will be until Optimus returns?" he asked the bots. "Who knows but all we can do is wait." Crosshairs said. It had been two week since they had gotten back from Hong Kong and ending Cemetery Wind. Cade knew it was far from over with Megatron now back and called Galvatron.

Bee saw something in the distance. The others did too. When the cars stopped familiar faces came out. Will Lennox, Robert Epps and Sam Witwicky. "Bumblebee!" Sam yelled and Bee immediately ran over to Sam and picked him up. He immediately asked a million questions. "Are you ok? Did Cemetery Wind harm you? Why aren't you answering?" Lennox and Epps had a hard time trying not to laugh.

Sam sighed. "Bee dude I'm fine. And Cemetery Wind almost killed me but Lennox stopped them" he explained. Cade coughed to get their attention. "care to say who you are?" Lennox nodded. "Name's Will Lennox. This is Robert Epps. And the one Bee's holding and not wanting to put down is Sam Witwicky." Hound looked at Bee as did Drift.

Crosshairs spoke. "So this is the boy who offlined Megatron. All I have to say is you've got guts kid." Lennox smirked. "Sam is made of a lot more than you know. Oh and Sam." Sam looked at the man. "Yeah?" "Try not to give us heart attacks again!" Sam looked at him. "Not my fault Lennox." Tessa decided to ask "How do you know them?" The two cars transformed.

It turned out to be Sideswipe and Mirage aka Dino. "They know us from the first time we came to earth years ago." Mirage said, his Italian accent visible. The bots there smiled. "Anyone else alive we know." Sam nodded. "Yep. You'll see 'em soon." Drift looked at Sam. "Care to explain why Bumblebee won't put you down?" Sam couldn't help but chuckle nervously.

Lennox and Epps burst out laughing. "It's because Bee's worried Sam might get hurt without him near him. Then again Megatron is dead so Bee has nothing to worry about." They all fell silent. Sam looked at his best friend and guardian. "Bee? Please tell me he's still dead." Joshua then spoke. "Not quiet. We my company started to build human made transformers, we were using dead Cybertronians Cemetery Wind gave us. If I had known they were hunting them down I would have stopped working with them." Sam started to look nervous.

Joyce continued his story. "We unfortunately were using Megatron's head and what we did not know was he was tricking us to build him a new body." Sam then had one of his famous breakdowns. "This is bad. If he's back, I'm dead. I know it. Either that or a prisoner. Oh this is not good." Lennox sighed and Bee was trying his best to calm him down.

Epps spoke. "Kid, even if Megatron is back he has no idea where you are." Sam calmed down after he said that. Suddenly a blast came at them and the bots grabbed the humans before they were hurt. Bee looked and saw who attacked them. "Not good." The others saw as well. Sam swallowed as the con looked at him. He knew it was Megatron.

Bee tightened his hold on Sam. "What do want Galvatron." Bee snarled. Sam guessed that was his new name. "Simple. The boy." Sam paled at that. Well here we go again.

 **And finished. Review and no flames**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 has come. A few more bots might make an appearance. Enjoy**

Chapter 2

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. "You aren't getting Sam." Lennox said glaring at the 'con he hated the most now that Starscream was dead. "I highly doubt you can stop me this time." Galvatron growled. The bots placed the humans on the ground. "Get somewhere safe. And guard Sam." Sideswipe said. They nodded and ran.

The bots attacked Galvatron but he was able to knock them down. He grabbed Bee by the throat. "Your lucky I'm not finishing what I did to your voice box. But right now I have a certain human to catch." He threw Bee into a tree. The others raced to him. "You ok Bee?" Sideswipe asked. Bee gave him a look. "Right. Bad question to ask." They all transform and follow Galvatron.

When they had gotten a good distance away, Tessa asked. "Why is he after Sam?" Sam looked at her. "I have information he wants. And sadly it's the AllSpark. It just so happens to be in my head." Shane cringes. Cade looked at him. "Let's hope the bots stop him." Suddenly they are all knocked back and Sam is grabbed off the ground.

Sam saw it was Galvatron. He tried squirming out of his grasp. "That will not help you boy. And Prime isn't on earth to save you this time." Then they heard a semi's horn and Galvatron is knocked back. Sam falls from his grasp and is caught in Optimus's hand. Galvatron growls and said "This is far from over Prime." He then transformed and drove off.

Sam is let back on the ground. "Thanks for the save again Optimus. And wow you look different." Optimus smiled at Sam. Lennox walked over and looked at Sam. "I said not to give us heart attacks." he said and the other bots get there. Bee transforms and sees Optimus. "What happened?" He asked. Lennox looked at the scout.

Epps spoke for him. "Sam almost got kidnapped again." Bee face palmed. Optimus chuckled. "I see I returned in time." Sam nodded. Cade looked at Sam. "It more than the AllSpark Galvatron is after, isn't Sam." Sam sighed and nodded. "It's a long story." Mirage said. Sam looked at Optimus. "Never told them?" Optimus shook her head.

Shane looked at the both of them. "Told us what?" Optimus spoke. "Galvatron is after Sam because Sam has a link to me." Cade looked at Optimus. "What do you mean by link." Optimus then said "About eight years before Chicago and the humans started to hunt us down, we had a battle in Egypt. Sam was seeing the language of the Primes and Megatron attacked and almost kidnapped Sam." The newer bots human allies were intrigued.

Sam continued for Optimus. "Bee and Optimus came to my rescue before anything happened. When Optimus got me out of the factory, Megatron attacked us and Optimus told me to hide. After he stopped two 'cons, one was Starscream, Optimus looked for me only to be stabbed in the spark by Megatron. I went on a crazy journey to Egypt to find the matrix of leadership." Joshua looked at Sam with an eyebrow raised.

Sam continued. "I went to Egypt with my girlfriend at the time, Simmons an ex Sector Seven agent, and my college roommate. When I found the matrix and picked it up it turned to dust. Even thought it was dust, I knew it would work on Optimus. So I raced to them and when I got to them Megatron fired at the ground I was standing on and I went flying. When I hit the ground the impact killed me." The others faces were shocked.

Sam then finished the story. "While I was 'dead' I spoke with the original Primes. After that I snapped matrix reformed back to it's original form and I was able to use the matrix to bring Optimus back. When I realized what happened while I was 'dead' was a link was created between me and Optimus." Cade nodded at that. Shane spoke up. "Basically he wants you for revenge." Sam nodded.

The others knew keeping Sam safe would be a interesting event.

 **Done. I was able to include the event in Egypt. Review and no flames**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 has come. Enjoy**

Chapter 3

Sam was trying not to panic when the others looked at me. "What?" he asked. Shane looked at him. ""We all had the same thought. You need a bodyguard." Sam groaned as Lennox grinned. "Great idea. But before we do that, we got to bring the others back. And I know how." Sam saw his face and started to shake his head rapidly.

Bee was confused. "No no no. Last time I did that I had no idea how it happened. Plus I passed out for three hours Lennox." Optimus looked at Sam. "What does he mean." Sam sighed. "I somehow was able to bring Ironhide back from the dead. And he explained it was because of the Allspark." Hound spoke. "You passed out from surprise." Sam nodded.

Optimus looked at Sam. "It is your choice Sam. You can think over it." Sam nodded. Lennox spoke. "Now onto the bodyguard factor. We could talk to Simmons about it." Sam looked at him. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" he yelled. Bee nodded in agreement. "Would you have preferred I suggest Ironhide cause I'm sure he'd love that." Sam glared at the man.

Bee looked at Lennox. "You mean everyone we know is still around." Lennox nodded. "Yep. When Cemetery Wind came to us, Attinger was there as well. He said he wanted our help hunting down the con's. But Sam knew other wise. He said you also want to hunt down the bots too. So never will we help you." The bots looked at Sam and he smiled.

Sam continued. "He just about killed me after I said that because he somehow knew who I was. Lennox pointed a gun at him. I had a case of deja vu." Lennox smirked. "I told him kill Sam, I tell the Autobots and they will kill you." Optimus smiled. "Even then you still were helping us." Sam looked at him. "It was our choice to stand by you." he said with determination.

Epps spoke. "Perhaps we should get back to the others before they come looking for us." The bots nodded and transformed. Sam immediately went to Bee. He practically dove into the passenger seat. Cade went with Optimus and the other three went with Hound while Epps and Lennox went with Sideswipe. Cade spoke to Optimus while on the way. "Sam's close to all of you isn't he?" he asked.

Optimus then answered. "Indeed. Sam has been our closest ally for years. Blocking the link I share with him hurt. I see him as a part of the family the Autobots have become." Cade looked at the radio. "You see him as a brother don't you." "Yes. When I heard what Attinger almost did to Sam, I was furious. I am glad Lennox was able to stop him." Optimus said.

Cade looked out the window of the cab and looked at the Camaro. "You don't regret killing him now don't you?" "No. I saw Bee was restraining himself from picking Sam up and never letting him down." Cade immediately knew Sam had a bond with the bots no one could ever break. The comm went of. "Oh I forgot to mention this. Ironhide heard what happened to you Optimus. "Sam said.

Optimus answered back. "He was not happy I take it?" "Try wanting to squish Attinger." Cade shook his head. The more time he spent around the bots the more he realized they were as human as they were. "Who's Ironhide?" Cade finally asked. "The weapon specialist and an old friend of mine." Optimus said. They then heard Sideswipe on the public comm. "Race Bee?"

Bee then spoke. "You're on Sides." Sam then spoke. "No Bee please not while I'm with you." Sideswipe laughed. "Too late for that Sam!" he said before both cars speed off. Drift spoke through the comm. "Such a child." Cade heard the others laugh. "Bee guards Sam with his life doesn't he." "Yes. We all do." Optimus said.

Cade immediately knew Sam would never abandon the bots even if his life was on the line. It had taken them a couple hours to get to the bots base. Optimus saw they had to go on a plane. "Diego Garcia. That's where we are going Sam." Bee said. Sam nodded. "Yep. Safest place we could think of. Oh everything's the same as it was years ago." he explained.

Optimus knew they had reestablished NEST once again.

 **Done. Review and no flames**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 here. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Cade was amused at the fact Sam was arguing with Bumblebee. "Really Bee. Are we forgetting the last race or chase we were in!?" he snapped. "Do you mean the chase involving Barricade when I first met you?" Bee asked. Sam nodded. "Yes! I had a major case of deja vu." he snapped. Joshua raised an eyebrow again. "Care to elaborate." He asked.

Sam nodded. "Basically Bee was to protect me when he first came to earth. Barricade had attacked me wanting a pair of glasses that belonged to my great-grandfather ,who found Megatron in the arctic, and they had the location to Allspark on them." he explained. Tessa looked at him. "You had a link to them even before meeting them." Sam nodded.

The speaker came on. "We're approaching Diego Garcia. So buckle up." Lennox said. Once they landed the bots drove off the plane. They saw a few people waiting for them. One spoke in a gruff voice. "What took ya." Lennox spoke up. "Well we had to save Sam. Again!" Some of the face palmed. Then the others activated their holoforms.

Cade jumped slightly. "What? How?" he asked. "Holoforms. They help us blend in better." Bee said. Sam was next to him. He felt someone grab the collar of his shirt. "You're going to be the death of us kid." Sam looked at him. "Not my fault Ironhide." Bee grinned like a maniac. Ironhide then turned his attention to the others.

Bee swallowed. "I take it you heard about everything." "Big time." Ironhide said. His eyes narrowed at Optimus. "Really Prime. You had everyone scared out of our minds. And it was extremely hard calming Sam down, once he heard. You need to thank your sparkmate for calming him down." he said as Optimus chuckled.

Cade spoke "Care to explain." Ironhide looked at him. "Put it this way. The kid has a tendency to scare us." Sam rolled his eyes. "Blame Megatron not me. Though I think I have to call him Galvatron now." he said as Ironhide let go of Sam's collar. Ironhide then looked at him. "He's still alive. How is that possible?" he asked.

Cade quickly explained as did everyone who was there. Elita spoke when she came up. "How many times is Megatron going to die then come back. Then again his brother is the same way. Right Optimus." She immediately looked at Optimus once she finished talking. Shane then spoke. "Wait. Your Galvatron's brother?" Optimus nodded.

Sam sighed. "It is not something we really talk about." A arm wrapped around Sam's neck. "Yep. Right now we have to keep you under lock down until he's stopped." Sideswipe said as Sunstreaker nodded. Sam just glared at the twins while the others thought it was funny. But they were right. Sam had to be protected from Galvatron.

Arcee spoke. "Well here we go again." The other bots nodded. Well at least that was the one thing they had to deal with.

 **And done. Let me know if I should bring in other bots that weren't in the movies. Review and no flames.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 has come. Enjoy**

Chapter 5

Sam knew the look all the bot minus Optimus, Hound, Drift and Crosshairs had. He was not to leave base unless a Autobot was with him."Guys I know that look all of you have. I can take care of myself." he stated. Sunstreaker spoke. "Says the kid who has nearly been kidnapped several times." Sam glared at him. Optimus just shook his head.

Cade looked at Sam. "How can you tell." Sam looked at the inventor. "When you've been around them for as long as I have, you'll start to tell what their thinking." he said as he put an arm on Bee's holo's shoulder. Bee nodded in agreement. Tessa looked at Sam. "Exactly how long." "Eight years then they had to go into hiding for five years." he stated.

Lennox spoke. "Basically all the humans they know they met at different times. They met Sam when they first landed. Then they met my team and I during Mission City." Shane looked surprised as well as Tessa. Bee looked at Sam. "Where's Carly?" Sam sighed. "While I was with Lennox and Epps Cemetery Wind tracked her down. Thankfully she told me she had to move back to England." he explained.

Bee looked at him. "Basically she left so she could live." Sam nodded. Ironhide then spoke. "Are there others you know that helped." Optimus nodded. "Yes. The dinobots." Sideswipe looked at him. "You don't mean the Grimlock and his team, Shockwave experimented on do you?" he asked. Optimus nodded. The others groaned in response.

Sam and the others looked confused. "I'm lost." Lennox said. Ironhide looked at them "Grimlock and his team went on a mission while we were still on Cybertron and we hadn't heard from them. Later we learned Shockwave had captured and experimented on them." Sam and Epps cringe at the mention of Shockwave.

Cade guessed they met him during Chicago. "Anyone else we know here?" Hound asked. "Yep. Wheeljack is here. So is Preceptor, Red Alert, Hot Shot, Air Raid, Silverbolt, Moonracer, First Aid and Jazz is alive and back as well." Ironhide said. Bee looked at Sam. "Jazz came back same time as Ironhide?" he asked and Sam nodded.

Optimus was glad everyone else of his team is here and in perfect condition. Sam looked at Optimus. "I believe I can bring Ratchet back but we would have to find his spark." he said. Crosshairs looked at Sam. "Well we do have Lockdown's ship. It could be on it."he said. Sam nodded. Cade immediately knew Sam was one important person to the bots.

Cade looked at Sam. "Why exactly did Galvatron look pleased when he saw you. You told us you had the Allspark in you. But why did he appear pleased." Sam rubbed the back of his head. "He knows once he has me the bots wouldn't risk my life if he threatens to crush me." he explained. "But we would find a way to rescue you." Bee said.

Cade then knew Sam was one person who could not be alone in a city or town without an Autobot. "Basically you're a giant evil robot magnet." Shane said. "Pretty much." Sam said causing everyone to either snicker or laugh.

 **Done. Review and no flames**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here. Enjoy**

Chapter 6

Cade looked at Sam when he replied to his question. "How long have you known that?" A different voice answered. "Since Egypt." A man came over to them and Bee looked less than happy. "Simmons." he grumbled. "Nice to see you to." Simmons said sarcastically. Jazz then walked out using his holoform. "Still hold'in a grudge Bee?" he asked.

Bumblebee gave him a look that said 'what do you think?' Sam face palmed. "I am so glad none of our old liaisons are here." Bee looked at Sam. "If Galloway was here, it would not be this peaceful." he said as the others nodded. Joshua looked at them. "Who's he?" he asked. "Pain in the aft liaison. I'm not surprise he helped Cemetery Wind." Ironhide growled.

Cade looked at Sam. "How were you able to stand him." Sam smirked. "Well he quit three weeks after the battle in Egypt. I think it had something to do with Lennox throwing him out of the plane." he said causing the others to snicker. "Well actually I told him how to open a parachute and he opened it on the plane." Lennox said and Cade smirked at that.

Simmons looked at Sam. "So cube brain, we have to go back to keeping you out of trouble." he said and Sam rolled his eyes. Cade raised an eyebrow. "Is it normal for everyone worrying about you?" he asked. "Yep. You should have seen what happened after Egypt. I swear I couldn't go anywhere alone." Sam said. Bee spoke. "I wonder why." Sam glared at him.

Shane looked at him. "It was bad wasn't? I hear the short version and I don't think I want to here the long version." Sam looked at him. "Yeah, you don't." he said. While they talked Sam noticed Ironhide was on edge. "You ok Ironhide?" he asked. Ironhide looked at Sam. "Somethings coming." Ironhide said. The other Autobots then felt the same way.

Before they knew it they were sent flying. The bots deactivated their holos and transformed. They shielded the humans and saw who did that. They were shocked to see Galvatron there. They were all shocked then again he must have tracked them. But that meant Soundwave was still alive as well. Optimus glared at Galvatron and made sure Sam was out of sight.

He did not plan on letting Galvatron near Sam. Not again.

 **Done I am so sorry it took so long. Review and no flames.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 has come. Enjoy**

Chapter 7

The moment Galvatron appeared Sam was pushed behind Optimus. He knew this would end badly. Very bad. Galvatron looked at Optimus. "Hand over the boy, Prime." he growled. "You are not going near Sam again." Optimus said. Galvatron growled and fired his weapons at the bots. The Autobots moved all of the human members of their team somewhere safe and out of firing range.

Lennox looked at them. "How was he able to track us. Soundwave's dead. Last I checked." he said. "He is. Bee blasted his head off." Sam explained. The boy looked out from their hiding place and saw the bots were getting the upper hand. Galvatron then transformed and knocked them all down. Sam paled. "We gotta move. Now!" he said extremely panicked.

The others saw what he meant and booked it into the base. "Where's the best place to hide?" Cade asked. Sam thought for a moment before it hit him. "We lead Galvatron to Wheeljack's lab then cause one of the inventions to blow up." he said. Lennox and Epps as well as Simmons looked at him. "That's extremely crazy and dangerous Sam." Lennonx said to the boy.

Sam looked at them. "It's either that or we just hand me over to Galvatron." he told them. A dark voice then spoke. "That would be perfect." Sam paled more and he knew who was behind him. Before he knew it Sam was being held in Galvatron's grip. The other humans were flung back. "You have caused me more trouble than you are worth boy." Galvatron growled.

Sam just squirmed in his grip. They saw Optimus had come running into the base. He froze once he saw Sam in Galvatron's grip. "As much fun as this was I have to leave. I have what I wanted." Galvatron said transforming with Sam inside his cab and drove off. Optimus yelled "No!" and gave chase. The others came in and helped their human friends.

Ironhide looked at Lennox. "What happened?" he asked. "Galvatron got Sam and Optimus gave chase." Lennox said. The bots were all shocked and angry at what happened to Sam. The last time this happened was just before Egypt and Optimus was killed. And that was bad enough. Elita sighed. "We should remain here and wait until Optimus returns." she said.

The others nodded in defeat. A few moments later Optimus returned and he looked mad. "Optimus what happened?" Hound asked. "Galvatron got away." Optimus growled. All of the humans jumped at how much anger was in his voice. That was rare for him to be that angry. And the only time he got that angry was when someone harmed Sam or any of his friends.

Cade looked at Optimus. "How do we save Sam and how can we help." he asked. Optimus looked at Cade. "I appreciate your offer Cade but this is one situation myself and the other Autobots will be dealing with." Optimus said. Cade nodded. Lennox looked at Optimus. "Let's hope we don't have a repeat of Egypt." he said.

Optimus looked at the human members of his team. "It won't be. We will get Sam back. I will make sure of it." he said. After a hour of prep, they were ready to leave. The Autobots transformed and left base. Tessa looked at Lennox, Epps and Simmons. "Sam is really important to them isn't he?" she asked. "Oh big time. He's their closest friend and ally." Epps said.

Lennox continued. "Not just that. But they see him as family." They nodded. Meanwhile with the bots, they were going as fast as they could. "Optimus what could Galvatron be planning that involves Sam?" Sideswipe asked. "I do not know. But whatever it is, we must stop it from happening." Optimus said. He lost Sam once due to being unable to protect him, he wasn't letting it happen again.

Optimus sped up a bit. 'Hang on Sam. I'm on my way.' Optimus thought. Galvatron was not harming Sam like he did all those years ago.

 **Done. Review and no flames.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here. Enjoy**

Chapter 8

Sam looked at Galvatron really worried. What ever he had planned couldn't be good. "What do you want with me. Besides you wanting to kill me." Sam said. Galvatron smirked. "Simple. You will be reviving my second and third in command." he said. Sam was now worried. He has no idea how he manages to bring dead Cybertronians back from the dead.

He looked at Galvatron. "Slight problem. I don't know how I did that." Sam said. Galvatron grinned at the boy."I can easily change that." he said. Sam knew that was not good at all. Before he knew it, Sam released a pulse of energy and the dead bodies of Starscream and Soundwave came on line. Galvatron looked at the boy and smirked.

Sam knew what he did. The capability to bring dead Cybertronians back was controlled by his emotion. Starscream looked at Galvatron. "Lord Megatron. You've returned." he said. "I am called Galvatron now. And I was able to bring you back online was because of a certain boy." Galvatron said. Starscream and Soundwave then saw Sam.

Starscream narrowed his optics at Sam and Soundwave remained silent. Suddenly the building shook. "The Autobots. How?" Galvatron said then looked at Sam. "I didn't comm them. You would have seen me do that." Sam said. Then the three 'cons were knocked back and Sam was picked up by Ironhide. "You ok kid?" he asked.

Sam nodded and they saw Starscream as well as Soundwave back online. "Galvatron didn't" Jazz said. Sam sighed. "Yep. He had me bring them back." he said. Optimus looked at the others. "We will deal with them later. Right now we need to retreat. Our mission was to rescue Sam." he said as the others nodded. Ironhide set Sam down and he went into Hide's cab.

The Autobots then sped off before the Decepticons could get up and attack them. Galvatron growled but smirked. They believe they can stop him and win the war. They are far from it.

 **And done. Review and no flames**


End file.
